


Harley the Useless

by InvisibleAce



Category: The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Harley Keener Needs a Hug, Harley Keener-centric, Harley thinks of time travel before Scott does, Harley's mom isn't the best but she doesn't suck either, Hurt Harley Keener, Hurt/Comfort, No five year blip, Not Beta Read, Panic Attacks, Self-Worth Issues, Tony misses Peter but no worries Harley is here to save the day, tbh Peter is mostly mentioned in this but he's still there
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-02
Updated: 2020-04-02
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:39:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 11,296
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23441053
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/InvisibleAce/pseuds/InvisibleAce
Summary: It's been a week since his mom and little sister turned to dust at the dinner table.Harley's tired of feeling useless as the world falls to shambles around him. Armed with a farfetched idea and an old notebook he heads to New York in hopes to find Tony Stark and help fix the world.It just ends up being a bit more intense than he originally plan and it leads to a choice he could've never seen coming.
Relationships: Harley Keener & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & Tony Stark
Comments: 4
Kudos: 134





	Harley the Useless

**Author's Note:**

> I've fallen down the rabbit hole of Tony Stark being the father figure of Peter and Harley. This idea has been in my head for days so I had to get it out and now you are the lucky person who gets to read it! Hope it isn't a total trainwreck. 
> 
> Ignore any mistakes that I might've missed. It's late and I want to get this posted lmao 
> 
> Warning: an overuse of the phrase "holy shit"

It’s been a week since his mom and little sister turned to dust at the dinner table. 

Dinner had barely started. His mom had put dinner on the table and sat down, his little sister already helping herself to a piece of chicken. It was a rare night that his mom didn’t have work and was in the mood to cook. She usually gets stuck on night shifts at the local diner leaving him to make sure his little sister eats. Meaning he has to leave the garage when she starts, very annoyingly, banging on the locked door. 

It had always annoyed him to no end. She constantly chatted on has he made whatever was in the house or ordered takeout from the local diner. Well the other diner. Not the one that their mom works at. He would always take his food back to the garage and lock himself in there for the night. She’s eleven. She can take care of herself and on the off chance she needed him she knew where to find him. 

It’s only been a week and he’s wishing she would pop out of thin air. He wishes that the house was filled with her constant talking and his mom tired yelling. 

It’s only been seven days and Harley is tired of being alone. He’s tired of hearing the number of people gone growing higher and higher on the news. Half of his town was gone. More than half. Rose Hill was small to begin with. Harley would be surprised if the town lasted much longer with half of its population gone. It’ll turn to dust just like his family. 

He pushed that thought out of his head as a knot growns in his throat and his hands started shaking. 

Harley couldn’t get himself to go back into the house. His mom and little sister were still scattered over the kitchen floor and the table and he had no idea what to do. Does he buy an urn for their ashes? Just kinda mix them together in one or does he get two and hope that it’s the right person? 

He slammed his hands down on the table frustration and to banish the thought. The pen he was holding fell to the floor, the impact loud in the quiet space. There’s no way he’s going back into that house. He couldn’t even if he wanted to. He feels the beginnings of a panic attack when he just looks at the house. He unfortunately has a great view of the kitchen window from his work bench. 

Taking a deep breath, he steadies himself the best he can and reaches for his pen. The somewhat empty page in his notebook mocking him when he faces it again. Making him feel useless. His family is gone and he’s locked himself in the garage. He only cried once, briefly in confusion and grief, before Captain America was on the news and, looking tired and worn, explained what happened. 

A titan named Thanos had made half of the universe's population disappear. He had collected all of the infinity stones and snapped. Captain America had assured everyone that the Avengers were regrouping and were doing their best to figure it out and hopefully get everyone back. Harley wasn’t holding his breath. Even the captain didn’t look all convinced. 

Harley still had no idea what the infinity stones were. Google was no help in trying to figure it out and Captain America didn’t elaborate when asked what the stones were. The man had looked dazed and not completely there. Harley couldn’t blame the guy. Having fought a battle, losing and not knowing if the rest of your team had made it, then being in front of the cameras didn’t seem like a good time. 

While the Avengers may have been scrambling for ideas and getting the team back together, Harley has been working. He hasn’t slept since his family… died. He’s had a nap here and there but he was lucky if it was longer than two hours. Nightmares of his family disappearing right in front of him, his little sister so scared and confused as he hugged her as they watched their mom vanish.

Next thing Harley knew he was hugging air, ashes on his hands and jacket. 

Yeah. Sleep and him weren’t the best of friends right now. 

Perhaps the lack of sleep has made him crazy. The idea came to him as he watched the broken Captain America talk on TV. If this Thanos asshole had been collecting the infinity stones for years, what if there was a way the good guys could get to them first? From what little information was on the internet, Harley gathered that this wasn’t the first run in with the stones for the Avengers. The attack on New York had to deal with one. He only knew that thanks to this dude named Erik Selvig who had a whole blog about them. Apparently Thor had also dealt with one before. 

Harley had no idea if he should believe this dude or not but his writing was very convincing. It sounded like he knew what he was talking about and, honestly, Harley didn’t have much else to go on. Erik is his best bet on any information about the stones. 

All of his spireling had led to him getting the crazy idea for time travel. 

He knows how it sounds. Time travel doesn’t exist and it’s only done in movies. Okay maybe that wasn’t the best argument because at one point so were aliens and gods and superheroes. It actually helped his cause now that he thinks about it. Hell yeah. 

Harley just lacks the tech to actually put his theory to the test. He’s written a dozen algorithms. He’s done as much research as the useless internet could give him and he’s positive that he’s come up with at least one successful layout. He may not have the proper tech to build it but he knows someone who does. 

Tony Stark, who happens to be alive and friends with a scary looking blue person. The press had gone crazy when a very grainy photo of a sickly looking Tony was walking off a spaceship. If Tony’s alive the universe might stand a chance but Harley had seen the man at his worst when all he faced was aliens in New York and the anxiety the wormhole had caused him. From what he could see Tony is in far worse shape after this battle than he’s ever looked. Harley isn’t sure if the man could even think about fixing this when he still has to heal. 

That’s where Harley comes in. 

This plan of his is stupid and it may not even work. Tony may not even remember him but it was worth a shot. He can’t sit in the garage anymore feeling useless and wringing his brain out for answers when he’s got the best one they’re gonna get. He knows he has a winning layout in the mess of his notebook, he just knows it. Unfortunately the computer Tony had given him during the garage remilding didn’t have the software he needed to even build a 3D rendering of his ideas.

So his entire plan relies on Tony remembering him, supporting his time travel idea and helping him make it happen. Harley isn’t sure he could make it all by himself. He’s not as smart as Tony.

He doesn’t know what he’s gonna do if Tony rejects him or his idea or  _ both _ . He can’t get this done without the man's tech. He wants to stop feeling so useless. If he does get turned away at the front door he knows the feeling is going to grow in size and consume him. After that… he doesn’t want to think about it. If he’s left feeling useless and out of ideas his grief will catch up with him. He’s not ready to give up on his family yet. 

So he’s off on a road trip to New York without a license in his mom's beat up Ford truck. 

* * *

He kept the radio on in case there were any updates. He tried to remain positive about there not being any. It’s better than another terrible thing happening but it means there wasn’t a miracle. That nothing good happened. Just the death rate going up and people speculating about what the Avenger plans on doing to right everything. 

They’ve been radio silent all week. 

Harley changed the channel to what seemed to be the only station still playing music. It was some older song that he didn’t know but it sounded familiar. Maybe one of the many songs his mom blasted through the house when she was in a good mood. 

He turned the volume up and pressed harder on the petal. There was no one out besides him. He wasn’t worried about cops or speeding. He needed to get to New York. 

He did his best to block out the piles of cars off to the side of the road. Some with their drivers still in them and some empty. 

He drove even faster.

* * *

A miracle did happen - he got to New York in one piece. 

But it wasn’t like how he pictured it. He had it in his mind that it would still be busy and alive with activity even though half the population is gone. He’s never actually been to New York but movies make it seem like this magical place. It's its own world where it doesn’t get affected by outside things. Bright signs and tall buildings.

That’s not the city that welcomed him. 

It was in ruin. Car pileups after another. It was a broken city with ashes scattered all over the ground, making it pitch black. There was probably soot from the fires mixed in there that makes it even more unsettling. Small fires incase store fronts, broken glass on sidewalks and cars still smoking. He knew he stuck out even with his moms old truck. There were no other cars on the road but him. The roads were surprisingly clear though. He ignores the blanked street as he continues. Rose Hill and the other towns along his drive haven’t been this bad. He should've expected this.

New York was quiet.

The reality of the world really hit him as he got deeper into Manhattan. People were gone. Snapped away during their daily returns and from their families. The chaos didn’t go away as he drove and the ashes seemed to be floating all around as his driving desterbed the peace. He tried not to think about the fact that he was driving over the ashes of peoples loved ones as he pushed on. He focused on being able to see Stark tower in the distance, just as tall as it seemed on TV. If he went faster when seeing movement in one of the stores… It was a subconscious choice. He totally wasn’t afraid of the possibility people are looting and he’s a moving target. 

He got to Stark tower in no time thanks to there being no traffic. 

Harley parks the truck right outside the building but hesitates getting out of the car. He can see ashes still in the air and all over the ground. The last thing he wants to do is breathe that in. Not wanting to waste any time he digs around in the backpack he’s packed and pulls out a shirt. Without thinking he tears up the fabric, getting a piece that was big enough to tie around his face to cover his face and mouth. 

After testing that the makeshift mask was secure, Harley slipped his backpack on and reached into the back seat to grab his potato gun. Yes he knows it won’t do much to protect him but if he catches… whoever by surprise it could leave a nasty bruise. Over the years he’s managed to amp up the game and make it have even more room for amo (five whole potatoes!) and for said amo to be released with even more force. He could seriously fuck up someones day with his creation. 

He got out of the truck and locked it behind him. The noise was loud and echoing but he kept going. He honestly felt like he was in a horror movie and the monster could be behind any corner. Except it’s New Yorkers looting and probably armed with something a bit more intense than a potato gun. He isn’t going to stick around to find out if he’s right though. 

Shoving the keys into his pocket he headed into the tower. Surprisingly he got to the front doors and was able to walk right in. He looked over his shoulder at the abandoned streets and shuttered. It was truly a terrifying sight. When he turned around to look at the lobby it was… empty. Furniture was covered in dust, a desk with it’s chair toppled over. There were wires hanging out of the walls and ceiling. He didn’t want to know the store about that but the tower was abandoned. 

He had been so stupid. Thinking back the picture of Tony hadn’t even been in the city. It was a field looking place but he wasn’t even sure where to start looking for that. His phone had died somewhere in Pennsylvania and he didn’t stop to charge it. He doubts if he even Googles it it would be much help. He came all this way and Tony hadn’t been here in years. That was obvious in the unkept of the building. 

Panic settled in his chest. Shame soon joined it. He was an idiot. He was so sure of his stupid far fetched plan that he didn’t even bother to check if Stark towers still belonged to Tony. Come to think of it, he remembered a story about Spider-Man stopping someone from robbing one of Tony’s jets. A jet filled with his projects because he was moving. Harley couldn’t remember where the move was too. It was a compound of sorts but the location… he had no idea. 

His vision blurred as tears of frustration made themselves known. He clenched his teeth as he willed the tears to  _ not  _ fall. If they fall it’s over. He’ll break. He’ll start crying and never stop and he doesn’t deserve it. Not when he’s been so useless. He can cry and grieve once he’s helped. Once he has nothing to grieve because everyone who was gone is back and his little sister is back and safe with their mom… 

Oh fuck he can’t breathe. 

The potato gun clattered to the ground and Harley followed soon after. The dusty floor under him became speekled as his tears fell without his permission. He was so sure Tony would be here. That the man would remember him and support his crazy idea and they could save the world and Harley can have his little sister back. He wants Rebecca back. He wants his mom back even though she’s always shouting and plays favorites. He thought that if he did this, if he saved the world, his mom would like him again. 

She would sit there and mumble about how much he looks like his dad. She would cry and be sad for days. She got better but in the process seemed to block Harley out of her mind unless she needed something from him or just saw him as someone to babysit Rebecca. First his dad and now his mom, even though she’s right there. In the same house. It used to hurt but it became his new normal very quickly. He started locking himself away in the garage and that led to him running into Tony Stark…. 

He let out a muffled scream and punched the floor. It was a bad idea because now his hand hurt and his knuckles were bleeding but at least it was a distraction from the panic trying to consume him. He needs to get a grip. He sat back on his knees and wiped his eyes with the back of his hand. At least the torn up shirt stayed in place through that. Probably didn’t help with his breathing but it’s good to know he has a mask of sorts that helps filter what he inhales. 

Somehow, through his heavy breathing, he heard the sound of something moving behind him. Fear shot through him as he quickly grabbed his potato gun off the floor and turned around on his knee. He used the momentum from turning to push himself off the floor and brought the gun up to his chest, finger on the trigger as he scanned the lobby for whoever, or whatever, was walking around. 

The elevator dinged, breaking the tense silence and making him jump. He tightened his hold on his gun as he heard someone talking. He tried to listen to what was said but seemed to be one sided. He frowned. Either the person was talking over whoever they were with or they were on the phone. He inched closer as the person came into view, aiming at the wall just near their head and firing. 

“Yeah, I found it and I’m never coming back here-- shit!” The person, a man, yelled as the potato hit the wall and exploded. The man ducked and covered his head but was still hit with some of the flying potato debris. 

Harley kept the gun up, reloading it and aiming it again. His adrenaline was pumping and he was reading to wreck someone up with the mood he’s in. He didn’t fire right away, waiting to see what the man did. 

“What the hell,” The man said, looking at the wall with wide eyes and then over to Harley, doing a double take as if not expecting another person to be in the room. Well, maybe he didn’t expect a teenager. “Who are you? 

Harley ignored the question. He could hear a very muffled voice of the person on the other end of the phone call. He readies his gun again and raises an eyebrow. “Who are you?” 

The man rolled his eyes and brought a hand up to the badge Harley was just now noticing. “The names Happy, head of security of Stark Industries and you’re trespassing on private property. Now, tell me your name because it’s polite.” 

Harley faltered for a second. If this guy was the head of security he could tell him where Tony was. Or Harley could at least follow him but that would just be suspicious if there’s no other cars on the road. Being compliant might give him a better chance at staying on this guy's good side and using him to find Tony. 

“My name's Harley.” 

“See, was that so hard?” Happy didn’t look impressed. “Now Harley, put the… potato launcher down.” 

“It’s a potato _gun_.” 

“Okay kid. Put the potato gun down, I’m not a threat,” Happy eyed the weapon and he only continued once Harley lowered it. “What are you doing here?” 

“I’m looking for Mr. Stark.” Harley figured he should be polite, and, at this point, honest. He has nothing else to lose. “I helped him a few years ago in Tennessee and I’ve come to help him now since I know he’s not dead.” 

Happy’s eyes widened at the information but he didn’t answer Harley. Instead he brought his phone up to his ear and was talking rapidly to whoever was on the other end, relaying the information about Harley to them. He dare let himself hope just a little that it was Tony or someone else who knew of him and would tell Tony. 

The phone call ended and Happy headed for the door, guestering for Harley to follow him without a word. Seeing now reason not to, and seeing that Happy is his only lead to Tony right now, he followed. 

A very expensive looking car was parked in front of the building a little away from his truck. He completely ignored it on his way into the building. How he did, he doesn’t know. Harley looked over at Happy also noticing how nicely he’s dressed. It was an odd time to wear a suit but maybe it was uniform. Happy unlocked the car, heading for the drivers side and raising an eyebrow when Harley didn’t move to get in. 

“Where are we going?” Harley asked. The last thing he needs is to get kidnapped. 

“The Avengers moved to a compound upstate. Tony’s there and he told me to bring you along,” Happy explained. “Are you coming or not?” 

Harley glanced over at his mother's truck. He shouldn’t leave it behind but there was nothing of value in it. It was a piece of junk anyway. Harley was lucky that it got him to New York without breaking down. He really shouldn’t press his luck. Besides, if he helps save the world Tony owes him one. Aka a new car for him mom. The mustang that was in the garage was too flashy for Rose Hill. it’s also a stick shift and who the hell drives like that? Old people probably. Makes sense that Tony would give him a stick shift car, the old man. 

He got into the car without question, the back seat taking him by surprise by how spacious it was. Happy got in after him, glancing through the rearview mirror at him before starting up the car and pulling away from the curb. Harley didn’t look out the window as they left the city. There was nothing worth looking at besides cars and fires. It wasn’t the New York he saw on TV. It was a broken city in ruins. It made his stomach churn. 

“So kid, how’d you get here from Tennessee? You don’t look enough to drive.” Happy asked. 

“I took my mom’s truck,” Harley shrugged. “I’m fifteen. I know how to drive.” 

“Legally?” 

“No but what does it matter? Half the world is gone and everything’s shit. Illegally driving isn’t the worst thing to happen.” Harley rubbed roughly at his eyes. Damn he’s exhausted. 

Happy didn’t seem to care about his attitude. “I’m just glad you made it here in one piece. Get some sleep kid, the drive isn’t all the eventful and you look like you need it.” 

Harley didn’t really want to sleep. Nightmares will catch up with him and if he wakes up screaming he’s gonna be embarrassed. The seat was really comfortable though. He hasn't sat on anything so soft in his life. He didn’t even register that he was relaxing into the cushions more and, before Happy could even make the highway, Harley was out cold. 

* * *

Something slamming woke him with a start. He panicked before remembering where he was. Happy. Upstate compound. Tony Stark. Family’s dead. Time travel. Tony. 

He didn’t have a nightmare. Harley wasn’t sure how long he was sleeping for anyway. He probably wasn’t out long enough for it to creep up on him but for that he was grateful for but he still felt like he was hit by a bus. He rubbed his eyes and saw that the driver's seat was empty. Oh. He must’ve heard Happy’s door closing.

He noticed his DIY mask had fallen around his neck as he yawned, grabbing his things before getting out of the car. Happy was standing near the passenger side door, apparently waiting for Harley to get out of the car.

He didn’t pay Happy any mind as he followed the man into the building… the building that was very intimidating. There was the Avengers ‘A’ on the front of it. The whole thing seemed to be made of glass and it towered over him. There was a weird looking spaceship on the landing pad! Harley’s gonna pass out. This place was so cool and he hasn’t even been inside yet. 

Happy led him into the building and over to an elevator. Harley took in everything that he could but was overwhelmed at the same time. He definitely wasn’t in Rose Hill anymore. He wasn’t even sure if he was even in New York. The elevator had so many floor buttons! He didn’t know why he was so stoked about the number of floors but he was! This place was awesome. Tony’s not getting out of giving him a tour of this place. 

Tony. 

Suddenly he’s nervous. He actually managed to find Tony Stark. He’s going to be seein the man who apparently remembers him but Harley has no idea what kind of state he’ll be in. Maybe one of the other heros could help him if Tony was still recovering. They may not be as smart as Tony but at this point Harley will take any help he can get. 

The elevator ride up was quiet. Happy hit a bunch of buttons and stepped back, completely serious. Harley felt kinda silly standing next to him. He was dressed fancy and completely stern while Harley had a turn of shirt around his neck, he’s sure his clothes are rumpled and he looks like he’s about to fall over. He brought a hand up to his hair and… yep. It was a mess of knots. His potato gun really completed the look. 

The doors opened and Happy stepped out. Harley followed him into the room but stopped short. He really shouldn’t be so surprised that this place was just as fancy as the outside. It was an open living area, a kitchen to the right and a living room set up towards the back of the room. There was a table with chairs next to the kitchen, a table that had tired looking heros sitting around it. 

Captain America, Black Widow, War Machine, Bruce Banner (or it could the Hulk) and Thor were all sitting around it. There was food on the table but none of them seemed interested in eating it, all looking at various stages of defeat. Harley instantly felt out of the place and increasingly stupid. Was he really about to tell a group of battle worn heros that he’s locked himself in his garage and his best idea was time travel? His palms began to sweat. 

At the head of the table was Tony Stark. He looked undernourished and Harley could see the dark circles under his eyes from here, even behind the glasses he was wearing. He was also… in a wheelchair. 

Happy processed towards the table, wordless greeting the heros before handing something to Tony. It seemed like no one even noticed him, not even Tony who he thought was expecting him.

“Who’s the kid?” Black Widow asked, her eyes meeting his. He really hoped he didn’t look as nervous as he felt. 

That got Tony’s attention. His head snapped towards Harley and an expression Harley really couldn’t decipher crossed the man's face. It seemed to be good though. Unfortunately the question also got the attention of the Avengers as well, making all of them turn and look at him. If he wasn’t nervous before he sure was now. 

“Kid,” Tony sounded breadthless, rolling away from the table and over to him with practiced ease. He stopped just a few feet away. “I called and you didn’t answer. Did I tell you to wait for my call?”

Harley shrugged, some of his nerves slipping due to how casual Tony sounded. There was nothing to be anxious about. This is still the anxious but snarky Tony Stark he found in his garage all those years ago. Harley can handle him. 

“I’ve gotten an upgrade since then,” Harley pulled out his cell phone. “Plus I was driving here to save your ass again.” 

Tony squinted. “I’m pretty sure I saved you.” 

Harley just shrugged and put his phone away. “It was your tech but I helped.” 

“Yeah kid, you did help,” Tony’s voice took an unexpected turn. It became so soft. Harley doesn’t think that any adult has ever used that tone with him. Tony also pushed himself out of his wheelchair, Harley relieved that the man wasn’t paralyzed. There were arms around him then, Tony hugging him tightly. “I’m glad you survived Harley. When you didn’t pick up I thought…” 

Harley dropped his potato gun and hugged Tony back. It was odd, hugging an adult. He felt… warm. He felt safe. Like Tony actually cared about his well being. Harley couldn’t remember the last time he hugged someone that wasn’t his little sister. “I’m okay.” 

Tony took a deep breath, giving Harley one last squeeze before letting go. He looked over the kid before maneuvering himself back into his wheelchair. “You hungry? Rhodey made a whole five course meal and it looks like you could use some food. Take your bag off and stay awhile kid.” 

Harley followed behind him after taking his bag off and placing it next to his gun. The others were still watching him but he was too busy looking around the room. There a lot to take in but that would have to wait. Also,where did Happy go? He took a seat next to Tony and a plate of food was placed in front of him. He blinked and looked up, seeing a man - Rhodes - smiling at him but it didn’t quite reach his eyes. 

“Eat up. It would be a shame if all this food went to waste.” 

Harley didn’t have to be told twice. He couldn’t remember the last time he had a home cooked meal. Well… he could but he didn’t get to eat any of it, seeing that his family died not even thirty seconds later. The forky full of rice stopped mid bite before he forced the thought out of his head. His family won’t be gone forever. He’s gonna get them back. He’s with the Avengers now - the best place to be to get the job now. 

He made himself eat the plate, going on autodrive because he was so damn hungry. 

Weird enough, once he started eating it seemed like everyone else did too. He knew they weren’t waiting on him, since he was sure that none of them knew he was coming. Odd. 

“This is fantastic, sir.” Harley said after taking a bite of chicken. Again, he should probably be polite. 

Tony snorted. “Since when do you call people sir? Are you getting manners in your old age?” 

“Only when the person doesn’t break into my garage and gives me a list of demands.” Harley countered, drawing chuckles out of the group. 

Tony made a face at him before shaking his head. He turned to the other at the table. “Everyone, the sass kid is Harley. Harley, everyone.” 

Harley didn’t want to say that he already knew everyone's names - superhero names and regular names - from the news and just from being a fan. 

“Happy said you came to help,” Tony was picking at a roll. “But you look moments away from fall to the floor.” 

Harley really couldn’t argue with that. Between not sleeping and driving all day, he was ready to sleep for as long as he could. The nap in the car earlier didn’t do anything but make him even more tired. Harley wasn’t even worried about getting nightmares. His body demands rest. 

“Why don’t we regroup tomorrow?” Steve suggested, looking warmly at Harley. “We could use some help.” 

Harley wasn’t exactly sure how to respond to them but holy shit Steve Rodgers wants to hear his plan. By the looks of it… so do the other Avengers. How has this become his world? He just, um, can’t lose his drive now and let the anxiety get to him. Can’t let his panic and worry that all of his sleepless nights and racking brain far past then what it could handle was for nothing.

“A bed sounds great right about now,” Harley said, plate cleared and stomach full. A yawn made its way out of his mouth. “Did realize how late it was.” 

Tony sent him a smile and moved away from the table, heading towards a hallway just past the elevator Harley didn’t notice. “Guest rooms are down here. Figured people wouldn’t want to bunk on the same floor as heros with snores that sound like thunder…. Don’t tell Steve and Thor I said that.” 

Harley quickly followed. He felt bad about leaving his plate on the table but he wasn’t really given a chance to clean up behind himself. He barely had time to grab his stuff before Tony was disappearing down the hallway. 

“This is you,” Tony stopped just outside a door near the very end of the hall. “If you need anything, just give F.R.I.D.A.Y. a yell and she’ll help in any way she can. There’s also a small lab the next floor down if you can’t sleep right away or wake up early. Peter is known to be found there too.” 

Harley turned to face Tony, who went pale and seemed to back track. Harley wasn’t sure what part made the man freak out but it didn’t seem like he was on a brink of a panic attack. Harley had questions but, based on Tony’s reaction to his own words, he shouldn’t press. Like what happened to Jarvis? Who’s Peter? They were probably lost in the snap. Well, at least Peter. Harley isn’t sure if the snap could kill AIs. 

Anyway! He won’t be voicing any of his questions because Tony still looks like he’s not totally there anymore. They don’t need a repeat of the last time they were together. Also, thinking back to that time, Harley realized that he was shit at helping Tony through his panic. He knows he was just a kid then but still. 

_ Useless _ . 

“Thanks Tony.” Harley said quietly, slipping past the man and into the room. As basic as it was, it was still fancy as hell. A huge ass bed, a desk and a TV. There was a bathroom attached to it! The outside wall was completely made of glass, giving Harley a great view of the surrounding forest. 

“Night kid.” Tony said but he sounded distracted. He left before Harley could respond. 

Harley shut the door and decided that he’s not gonna start analyzing Tony’s sudden change in behavior. He knows what he got like that - or at least has an idea on why. Harley didn’t bother unpacking, not that he had much to unpack. As tired as he was, and how good a bed sounded moments ago, he couldn’t get himself to climb into it and sleep. It was like his brain was fighting itself. He wants to sleep but doesn’t want nightmares. Maybe Tony had medicine or something he can take to knock him out but he’ll ask tomorrow. He can make it through one more night without sleeping. There wasn’t a need to bother Tony right now. 

Maybe a shower would make him feel better, ground him and maybe perk him up a bit. 

He looked out the window and stared at the treeline. It reminded him of the ones back home. Front the roof of their house they could get a pretty great view of the woods just outside Rose Hill. He brought Rebecca up there a few times over this past summer when their mom was working late. It became their thing. Summer nights on the roof, safe distance from the edge and a blanket over their laps. Sometimes Rebecca would bring snacks or her iPod and they would listen to whatever band she was into that week. 

Harley’s heart felt heavy. Why wasn’t there blinds or at least a curtain so he could cover the fucking window. Yeah. He’s gonna take a shower. He has to stop thinking. Being alone with his thoughts is a very dangerous pastime. 

* * *

The lab downstairs was small but bigger than Harley was expecting. Tony’s idea of small was very different than his. 

There were tables upon tables filled with various projects. Some looked completely finished while others seemed to still be in the middle of being finished. Harley avoided those and headed for a table in the very back of the room. It was clear and seemed to be untouched, as if whoever - Peter - uses that lab never thinks to use it. He opens his notebook to the one time travel formula he has high hopes for. He’s not exactly sure what he’s doing but if he has something to show besides scribbles in a tattered notebook Tony and the others might take his idea a bit more seriously. 

The shower didn’t help much and the bed was too soft. Harley tried to sleep, he swears but he laid there watching it get later and later. When it finally hit 3am he called it quits and decided to try his hand at making his idea become a reality. 

And to get away from the skyline.

“Um, F.R.I.D.A.Y.?” Harley asked out loud, not really knowing how to summon the AI. He felt kinda stupid talking outloud to nothing. 

“Yes Harley?” She responded not even seconds later. 

“I wanna do a project but I need, um, like a 3D reduring kinda thing.” He had no idea what he was talking about. 

The AI didn’t answer again but the table in front of him changed. The top of it became a touch screen and seemed to float just a bit. He reached out and touched the artificial pieces, in awe as they moved with him. 

Yeah. This will work just fine. 

“How can I be of assistance?” F.R.I.D.A.Y. asked.

“Um, I’m working on a time travel machine. I have an idea here…” Harley cleared his throat and willed himself to sound more sure of his idea. “I just tell you how I want it and you’ll make it?” 

“Yes,” She responded. “Ready when you are.” 

Harley glanced at his book before talking. This was really happening. This is it. Time to see if he was right or still just a stupid hopeful kid. “Okay. I had a lot of ideas with this but this one I’m really sure about.” 

“I’m sure it’s a fantastic idea.” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said and sounded like she meant it. That was weird. 

“So, like, it’s the shape of a Mobius strip but inverted,” Harley’s eyes watched as the pieces in front of him lifted and moved on their own. It seemed to be in the middle of processing but something didn’t look completely right. Hopefully it wasn’t rude but he took over the process, moving the sim around. “Sorry for taking over.” He mumbled. 

There wasn’t a reply but he was finished. His hands shook as he watched the sim of his idea getting processed in front of him. 

“Processing now,” F.R.I.D.A.Y. said as a strip of green light floated through the entire shape of the model. Harley kept looking down at his notes to make sure he didn’t miss anything. Was it supposed to take this long? Panic was building in his chest as he watched the green streak going around and around. “Model rendered.” 

Harley’s jaw dropped and tears sprung to his eyes as he saw what was in front of him. His notebook fell out of his grasp and he almosted followed it. 

MODEL SUCCESSFUL 

Holy shit. 

* * *

Armed with his tattered notebook, a disk with the time travel sim and no sleep Harley headed back up to the floor where his room is and where the dining area is. 

After successfully ( _ holy shit! _ ) creating his time travel plan, he stayed up all night planning out what he was going to say. He felt like he was preparing a project for school. A tinge of longing went through him. He wished he was doing a project for school if it meant the world went back to normal. 

Plus there was a picture of Tony and a boy who looked like he was around Harley’s age on the wall. He was taking a guess that the boy was Peter and Peter was probably Spider-Man. There was a lack of the hero around and based on the reaction Tony had when he mentioned Peter… yeah. There was probably a father and son relationship there. Harley ignored the jealousy that flared in his chest. Iron Man and Spider-Man were a duo. Or at least associated with each other. Ever since the young hero was brought to public eye, Iron Man was always there to help when things got tricky. 

Besides, the lab was filled with Spider-Man related projects. 

Maybe the possibility of getting Peter back would convince Tony to agree with Harley’s plan.

So, once the sunlight was making its way into the lab, Harley headed upstairs. A knot grew with every step to the elevator. He steadied himself before walking onto the elevator and it moved to the next flight without him even needing to press any buttons. Creepy but yet awesome. 

To his surprise, most of the team seemed to be up already. Rhodey was in the kitchen making breakfast, which smelled amazing, and everyone else was seated around the room - some at the table and some in the living room area. There were some people who weren’t there yesterday too. Harley recognized Pepper Potts hanging near the kitchen, waiting for the coffee maker to be finished. The scary blue lady was there too! She didn’t seem so scary as she talked to… to a… raccoon? Okay maybe he’s more exhausted than he thought. He stared for only a few seconds more before tearing his eyes away. Either way, weird or not, it was still rude to stare. 

It seemed like this wasn’t their normal - of course it isn’t, half their friends are dead. It was weird though. It was like they were gathered for something. Waiting for something. Harley paused his journey into the room. Were they… were they waiting for him? Were they so desperate for an idea that they  _ all _ decided to come and listen to what Harley had to say? Oh god. The panicky pressured feeling was back. He could probably sneak out down the hall before anyone notices him. 

But of course the universe hates him. 

“Harley!” Tony noticed him. “‘Morning kid. Sleep okay?” 

Harley clutched his notebook a little tighter. “Um, yeah. I guess so.” 

The lie didn’t even sound the tiniest bit convincing to him. He knew Tony didn’t really believe him. Besides, he wasn’t even coming from his room. Tony waved him over and Harley took a seat in the same chair he did yesterday. That seemed to the signal of some sort for everyone to come take a seat. The table soon filled, everyone tring (and failing) to not look at Harley’s notebook and the disk that said Tony’s name on it. 

Pepper helped Rhodey put a very impressive spread of breakfast foods on the table. Maybe everyone was just waiting for breakfast and not for him. He wasn’t the center of everyone’s universe today, c’mon dude. He tried to eat the plateful of food that Rhodey placed in front of him but he wasn’t hungry. He wasn’t sure why only he got a plate already made up but he wasn’t complaining. It looks like Thor alone could eat the entire table of food and still be hungry. It all smelled delicious but it made him sick. Okay maybe he was still anxious about this after all.

“You okay?” Steve asked him, whispered so the others wouldn’t hear over the loud conversations happening. It was a weird comparense from the night before. 

Could Harley really lie to Captain America? Would it be breaking some kind of law to lie to someone who stands for justice and all things good? Isn’t he a war criminal though? Harley didn’t know but what he did know is that he’s gonna throw up if he doesn’t get the words out of him and into the world. 

So that’s what he does. 

“I think I know how to bring back the people that disappeared!” He blurted out, heart in his throat as all conversations came to a halt. His hands were clammy and he didn’t dare look up. 

“Well shit kid, don’t look so scared. We’ve all had ideas but they’re dead ends,” Tony spoke up. “What’s your idea that you’ve seemed to have put together pretty well?” 

Harley pushed his plate out of the way and placed his notebook on the table in front of him, the disk next to his notebook. He licked his lips, looking at everyone there before looking back at Tony. Harley hated how hopeful the man looked. 

“Well, with the stones… from interviews I’ve watched and all that it sounds like at least one of you have had run-ins with each of the stones,” Harley started. He sat up straight and took a deep breath. No backing out now. “What if there was a way to go back and get the stones before Thanos got them and use them to bring everyone back? Then all you need is worry about killing Thanos before he gets the stones again.” 

Everyone was silent. Harley doesn’t know how to judge their reactions but there was one he only cared about. He looked over at Tony who was watching him with intensity. There was something else, just under the surface but Harley wasn’t sure what. 

“Harley, what you’re talking about doesn’t exist. Time travel isn’t real.” Tony said. He sounded defeated again. As if he was let down  _ again _ by another useless idea. Harley’s gonna have to fix that. 

“Yeah, I know that,” Harley snapped before rubbing his eyes. He didn’t mean to be rude. He was tired and frustrated. “It didn’t exist yesterday but now it does.” He pushed his notebook over to Tony. Harley noticed his hands were shaking. Just a bit. 

“Kid…” Tony said as he read over the page. Harley didn’t let him finish. 

“I created time travel!” Harley got up from the table and hit the disk, making the 3D rendering of his sim pop up. The green light was still flowing all the way through the design. The  _ model successful _ was there in bright red letters. So bright they almost seemed like a beacon of hope. 

That got everyone’s attention. 

“I know it's not much to go on but it’s a start! Tony, with the tech you have I’m sure we can make the actual thing,” Harley hated how panicked his voice was getting. He was desperate to get them to agree. It felt like he was drowning in desperation. “If we can successfully build it… we could get everybody back! All your friends and family. My little sister and mom won’t be dead anymore!” 

Harley was heavily breathing, getting himself worked up when no one was fighting him. His hands were clenched in shaking fists. He needs to calm down before he makes even more of a scene. 

“Harley,” A hand was on his shoulder. He looked up and saw Tony standing in front of him. “Breathe. You gotta breathe kid.” 

“Sorry,” Harley said, trying to get himself under control. “Sorry. I just… I’m not crazy.” 

“No one’s calling you crazy kid. I’m honestly crazy impressed,” Tony said in a voice that was so soft that Harley was taken off guard. “This is beyond anything I was expecting. If you believe in it this much then we should give it a try. I gotta say Harley, this is fantastic. We might actually have a chance to get everyone back and fix this.” 

Harley could breathe a bit easier. “Really?” 

“Really,” Tony said. “But I gotta ask, all this Quantum Realm stuff, how do you even know about all of that?” 

Harley shrugged, tucking his hands into his armpits. He’s pretty sure his fingernails broke skin when he was clenching his fists. “I, um, don’t really. I stumbled upon really old videos and the rare article of Dr. Pym talking about it and just kinda guessed.” 

Tony looked shocked. Harley wasn’t sure he’s ever seen anyone so speechless. He held up the old notebook. “You care if I hang onto this? Just to go over designs with F.R.I.D.A.Y. and Banner.” 

Harley couldn’t believe this. Tony actually believed in his idea and they’re gonna make the actual thing. Holy. Fucking. Shit. A huge weight was lifted off his chest. He felt so relieved he could cry. Or maybe he was already crying. Harley wasn’t sure but what he did know was that the floor was getting closer and someone shouted his name. 

He looked up at Tony from his spot on the floor, his notebook ditched on the floor next to them and the others had hastily gotten up from the table to rush over to help. They were hovering around him and Tony as the older man wrapped him up in his arms and let Harley  _ sob _ . 

The sleepless nights, the anxiety about failing, about Tony not caring about him or his idea, the huge of all the what ifs… gone. Harley didn’t care if he was embarrassing himself in front of the world's mightiest heroes. He was fifteen and  _ exhausted. _ Bone tired and he felt like he could breathe again. 

For once in his stupid life, Harley wasn’t useless. 

* * *

They did it.

Holy shit. 

The machine actually worked and within seconds they had the stones. Every single one of them. Tony had made a gauntlet of his own for the stones to go in and, after arguing for ten minutes, Dr. Banner snapped. It was as horrifying as it was exciting. Harley watched wide-eyed from his hiding spot behind Tony as Banner snapped. Honestly, it was a little hard to watch. Harley saw the skin being melted off his arm as the stones were activated. Just another thing to add to his nightmares. 

There was screaming from everyone involved but in the end, after Banner had collapsed to the floor, it was silent. Hawkeye and Ant-Man (who both somehow appeared seemingly overnight) both left the room while everyone was asking if it worked. 

Harley was wondering that himself but didn’t voice it. He hands shook as he watched Tony help Banner up. He pulled his phone out of his pocket and willed it to ring. He just needed  _ something _ . He needed to know that it worked and that his family was back. Harley may not go back right away but his little sister didn’t deserve to be dead at eleven. 

His phone vibrating in his hand took him off guard. It made him jump and scramble for the caller ID. He fought back tears as he saw Rebecca’s name come across the screen. He quickly answered, not believing that it actually worked! Holy shit. 

“Hello? Harley?” Rebecca asked. “Harley where are you? What’s going on?” 

He tried to answer, he really did, but there was a knot in his throat and emotion overwhelming his whole being. He could hear his mom asking questions in the background, in that loud tired yell of hers. He looked up and cleared his throat but his sentence died in his throat. 

There was a ship above them and… it was pointing it’s weapons at them. Next thing he knew there was a loud blast and the sound of various explosions. His phone slipped out of his hand as he went airborne. He prepared himself the best he could for hitting the ground but it never came. One second he was being sent flying backwards and next he was inside an Iron Man suit. 

“You alright kid?” Tony’s voice was right in his ear. 

“Um, yeah, I think so.” Harley was still trying to wrap his mind around everything. He tried to not get overwhelmed. 

“Good. Now get as far away as you can. Whatever’s gonna happen next won’t be pretty and I want you out of here. Got it?” Tony more told him then asked. 

Harley swallowed hard. He didn’t dare try to fight Tony on it. He doesn’t even really know how to use the suit anyway. “Got it.” 

Seeing that he was already in the air, Harley managed to figure out how to steer pretty quickly. It was like the suit was following whatever his body was doing. He wasn’t sure how far to go. The forest and surrounding fields were blown up. He still wanted to be around the others, close by for when the Avengers win this battle and Harley can finally put this behind him. 

His landing was a bit rocky but it wasn’t a complete fail. He landed on a large piece of rubble and upon closer look it was the Avengers logo. He felt uneasy and he looked down from the dirt covered logo and back towards the battle; just in time to see orange circles appear and people walk out of them. As if reading his mind, the suit let him get a closer look and yet - it was the fallen heros. 

Harley’s heart was in his throat as he watched from the sidelines. There was so much going on at once he couldn’t figure out who to keep looking at. His eyes bounced from hero to hero. He would get a glimpse of Tony sometimes but lose him just as quick. 

He knew he wasn’t supposed to but he inched closer to the battle. It was making him crazy, standing off to the side as everyone else fought. Making the useless feeling come back. Yeah he made the time travel possible but Tony and Bruce were the ones who made it happen. Everyone else got the stones while he waited back at the compound. He watched someone else bring back everyone and now he’s standing there, armed with an Iron Man suit, and just watching everyone put their lives on the line. 

He’s not an Avenger, he  _ knows _ . There’s nothing all that special about him but Harley does know that he could help. Lessen the amount of aliens the others have to face and they can focus on getting the gauntlet back because somehow Thanos got the stones back in the few short minutes he wasn’t paying attention. 

Dread washed over him. His heart sank. If Thanos gets the chance to snap again everything that Harley has worked so hard for will be for nothing. People would be reuniting with families and friends right now and then what? Have them turn to ash again as soon as they get to hug them? Harley won’t let that happen. Not if he can help it. 

It would be stupid to charge right into battle without a plan. He still doesn't have a complete idea on how to use the suit but he knew enough to distract a few aliens. He slowly got closer to the battlefield, hiding behind a large pile of dirt and peaked over the side. His eyes found Tony right away and Tony was hugging someone. Tight and desperate. Harley was full of questions until he was who he was hugging. Peter. Peter was back. Tony had him back. 

It felt like a moment he shouldn’t be seeing, a father and son reuniting. Harley remembers being young, sitting around and imagining what it would be like if his dad ever came back. He never imagined anything as emotional and warming as the moment between Tony and Peter. Harley picked up a bad habit of picturing Tony as the father figure in his life even though he’s only meant the man once. While he did help him it was only for a night. Tony had a real son, well, someone who he actually sees as a son. He doesn’t need Harley around to worry about. 

Come to think of it, his mom probably doesn’t need him around either. Rebecca is old enough to care and watch herself so there’s no need for him to play babysitter. All he does is serve as a constant memory of the man who left her, left  _ them _ . If Harley could help save the world right now, his mom would maybe finally be proud of him and Rebecca would think he’s still the cool older brother that he used to be. 

An overwhelming feeling of determination filled him as he hopped over the pile of dirt and headed towards the battle. Is this how every hero feels? He could get used to it. Something beeping on the screen of the suit made him stop and… something happened. A scan of the full body image blinked and - no way! 

His suit was now in stealth mode. Retro Reflective panels and everything. Harley didn’t have much time to be overjoyed that Tony had actually listened to his iea all those years ago and made it happen. Guess he did end up building a suit with it. 

The battle was just as overwhelming as Harley thought it would be but no one seemed to notice him. He weaved his way through the fighting, not really sure what his plan was. He ducked a few flying bullets, dodged an alien sent flying to its death and saw Thanos straight ahead. 

The gauntlet wasn’t on his hand. In fact, as Harley went to take another step, he kicked something. He looked down and - fuck. There was the gauntlet literally at his feet. He quickly looked around to see if anyone noticed it yet but it seemed like they were all too busy at the moment.

If there was one thing Harley was good at it was thinking quickly on his feet. He’s evaded bullies, gotten himself out of being in trouble, helped Tony beat the bad guy on that skill alone. He figures he could use it to help Tony, and y’know, the whole fucking world, one more time. Harley quickly knelt down and popped the stones out of the gauntlet before kicking it away towards the thick of the fighting. 

Harley managed to stumble a little bit towards the end of the field, standing completely still as he watched the stones travel to the back of his hand and take the form they did in the other gauntlets. He immediately knew he made a mistake but he had to see it through. Tony’s words from a few hours before echoed in his head, how no one would be able to survive it. Harley wasn’t as big and didn’t have prior gamma radiation like Bruce did. What’s the cost of one life for billions? Harley knew if it wasn’t him it would be someone else on this field that snapped. He would rather a hero be saved so they could keep protecting Earth from crazy aliens. 

The infinity stones take their place and the reaction is instant. A pain that Harley has never felt before. His vision goes white and his hearing is muffled. He fell to his knees but refused to double over. He can handle it. His hand shook as he held it up and stared at the gauntlet. What did Tony tell Bruce before he snapped? Just think of what you want to happen, right? Think of Thanos and his army being gone -  _ dead _ , turned to ash - forever and it’ll happen. 

Harley saw more than heard Thanos say a cheesy one liner before snapping but nothing happened. Everyone on the battlefield had paused, holding their breathers and then scrambling when it was shown the gauntlet was empty. They didn’t look too far, as the helmet of Harley's suit opened and stealth mode was turned off. 

The pain was getting unbearable as all eyes turned to him. There were murmurs and gaps. Some aliens surged forward but were stopped but one or two Avengers. Tony blasted a distracted Thanos before rushing over to Harley, skidding to a halt just a few feet away. 

His mouth opened and closed but no words came out. There was panic in his eyes. 

Harley knew he couldn’t hold it anymore. He tried to play it off as much as he could. He attempted to shrug but didn’t think he actually made the gesture. “This is a bit more advanced than a pinata for a cricket.” 

Tony said something, the man might’ve even screamed but Harley didn’t hesitate. He looked Thanos right in the eyes and snapped his fingers; taking the titan and his army with him. 

* * *

Whatever was beeping really was starting to get on his nerves. 

He slowly opened his eyes but was blinded by the lights overhead. The beeping got quicker as he tried to move. He attempted to open his eyes again, slowly this time and managed to open them all the way. The lights overhead only hurt his head a little but he pushed through it and looked around the room. 

He was… at the hospital? And he’s not dead? He’s completely confused now. There were IVs in his left arm so he pushed himself up with his right but… oh. Oh fuck. He felt sick looking at where his arm should be. There was just a stump that was banaged. 

His right arm was  _ gone _ . 

Mindful of the IVs, he used his remaining hand ( _ what the fuck _ ) to move the hosptal grown and imdiately regretted the decition. The skin around his… stump was burnt and healing. It was an angry red color, scabbed in places. It traveled up towards his neck but he couldn’t see how far it went. Harley dropped the grown and closed his eyes, willing himself to calm the hell down. He’s still alive and he thinks Thanos is dead, that’s all that matters. 

“Oh good, you’re awake.” Came a voice, a voice that had tears welling up in his eyes. 

He opened his eyes and saw his baby sister standing just inside the doorway to his room. “Rebecca?” 

Her upset demeanor dropped as her face twisted with tears and she raced towards the bed. She was mindful of his injuries but still hugged him tight. Harley wishes he could hug her back just as tight but a one arm hug will have to do. He couldn’t sit up without pain flaring so it was one of the worst hugs he’s ever given her but Rebecca didn’t seem to care. 

“Don’t you ever do that again,” She cried. “You scared the crap out of all of us. When I woke up at the table I didn’t know where you were! The car was gone and so were your guns! Then I call you and before you could even talk there’s an  _ explosion  _ and then nothing. Nothing!” 

Harley swallowed and talked around the knot in his throat. “I’m sorry. I’m sorry I scared you but I’m okay now. We’re okay now. I had… I had to do  _ something  _ to get you back.” 

“And you did an amazing work sweetie,” Came a second voice that had Harley pull out of the hug and saw his mom standing near the bed. “Mr. Stark told us all about how you saved the world.” 

Holy shit. Yeah. He guesses he did save the world. A lost arm and a few scares is a very fine trade. 

A hand raked through his hair, a kiss on his forehead. “I don’t ever want you to do it again but I’m proud of you Harley.” 

“You are?” He asked, voice small. 

“Beyond proud,” His mom whispered. “Get some sleep honey. Mr. Stark wants to talk to you after.” 

Harley didn’t need to be told twice. Harley drifted off to sleep with his mom whispering that she loves him. 

* * *

Waking up the second time around was a lot easier. He still felt bone tired but it wasn’t a struggle to look at the lights. Harley didn’t bother to check if losing his arm had been a terrible nightmare. He knew it wasn’t. He felt selfish for being so upset about the loss of his right arm when it could have easily been his life. 

“You’re gonna turn me gray kid,” Tony spoke up from the seat next to the bed, making Harley jump. “Between you and Peter I’m gonna look so old.” 

“You already do.” Harley shot back and took pride in the amused smile that was sent his way. 

“Y’know, I had every intention on lecturing you and yelling at you about what you did was so not cool and the  _ exact  _ opposite at what I told you to do but we’ll save that for another time for when you’re not bound to a hospital bed.” Tony said. 

Tony then explained everything that followed Harley snapping. How Thanos and his army had turned to dust and Doctor Strange had portaled him away before any of them could even think. Tony wasn’t sure what Strange did but he will be forever grateful for the wizard for saving his kids life. 

Later Harley will also be forever grateful to Doctor Strange, and voice it, but there was something else that caught his attention. “Your kid?” 

Tony seemed taken back that that was what Harley focused on. “Hate to break it to you but you’ve been an unofficial Stark for years now. I’ve just been letting you do your own thing but I’ve been keeping tabs.” 

Harley wasn’t sure what to make of that. He didn’t have time to wrap his mind around the fact that Tony sees him as a son because Peter was awkwardly standing by the door of his room, one of Tony’s stupidly named Stark Pads in his hand. 

“Come on in Pete and meet your idiotly selfless brother.” Tony said as a welcome. 

Harley felt even more overwhelmed. He didn’t even know this kid and here Tony was calling him his brother… he didn’t exactly hate it though. 

“Hey man,” Peter said as he took a seat next to Tony. “I, um, heard what you did. So thanks for saving everyone.” 

“It’s all in a day's work kid.” Harley did his best Tony Stark impression and he thinks it was pretty solid. 

Peter must’ve thought so too, seeing that he straight up snorted and then tried to mask it with a cough as Tony glared at the both of them. 

“Actually I take that back. You two can’t ever be around each other otherwise I’m out numbered,” The older man shook his head as he took the pad from Peter, tabbing the screen a few times before laying it on the mattress next to Harley, careful of the wires. “So, we were thinking about a few designs for your prosthetic once you get all big and strong again. Peter has a few ideas that, sadly, I think you’ll love.” 

Harley watched as Peter talked and got more and more animated as he went on about different special features to put into Harley’s arm. In all honesty, later when Harley recounts the conversation, he wouldn’t be able to list a single thing Peter had said. He was too busy watching as Tony listened to Peter, a warm look in his eye that Harley has only seen from a parent to a child. He froze when Tony sent the same look his way. 

The events of the past couple weeks caught up with him and Harley finally let the tears fall silently as Peter kept talking when Harley asked him to keep talking. Tony reached out and took his left hand into his and held on tightly as Peter started pulling up sim after sim of ideas for Harley’s arm. 

Harley Keener was a lot of things, but being useless was not one of them. 


End file.
